


Iridescence

by cocoalover1956



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aegon V Hatched Dragons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff without Plot, Flying, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalover1956/pseuds/cocoalover1956
Summary: Daenerys takes Sansa for her first flight on a dragon.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Iridescence

The city of King's Landing had only just begun to stir as Sansa made her way through the predawn darkness. Seated atop her mare with Ser Arthur beside her, she took a moment to appreciate the calm and quiet of the early morning. As they climbed the Hill of Rhaenys to the entrance of the Dragonpit, excitement bubbled in her tummy. It had taken days of pleading to convince her grandfather, but it had paid off. She had bid him goodbye before leaving the Red Keep that morning, and he half-heartedly complained that he was taking after her father, unable to refuse her anything.

The dragonkeepers bowed before Sansa and Arthur, then opened the great bronze gates that lead inside. Many years ago it had been destroyed by a mob that had set out to kill all the dragons, and once the Targaryen's lost their fiery mounts the building had fallen to ruin. Old King Aegon had it rebuilt after the dragons had been restored, grander and more beautiful than before. So the singers claimed.

Inside, most of the dragons were resting, curled up like napping cats. Sansa thought of the horrid old black tomcat that Princess Rhaenys loved so dearly, the one she had named Balerion the Black Dread, and smiled to herself. Innocence, the mount of King Rhaegar, opened one enormous, silver-blue eye as Sansa and Arthur walked passed. She blew the creature a kiss. The king's dragon huffed softly, then promptly fell back asleep.

"Do the dragons not frighten you?" Ser Arthur asked, speaking for the first time since he came to collect her earlier that morning.

"I don't imagine they have much interest in me, even to harm me," Sansa admitted, stroking her braid. "That makes it easier. Besides, Dany would never let anything happen to me."

As if summoned, Dany appeared from Skysinger's stable. Her long, silver-gold hair was tied in a bun and she wore riding leathers dyed a deep, blood red and sturdy black leather boots. Sansa's own riding leathers had been borrowed from Rhaenys, for she had none of her own and they were near each other in size.

"Good morning Lady Sansa, Ser Arthur. I hope you don't mind that I got here early. I want to spend a little time with Skysinger before our flight."

"It's alright," Sansa smiled.

Ser Arthur inclined his head toward Daenerys, "Princess, my lady, I hope you both have a safe trip. Lord Rickard shall meet you at Storm's End in a fortnight."

"Excellent," Dany exclaimed. "When you return to the Red Keep, please reassure him that his dear granddaughter is in safe hands."

"Certainly, my princess. I'm sure there's nowhere Lady Sansa would rather be than with you," Ser Arthur gave Dany a knowing wink, and both girls blushed.

Once Arthur had taken his leave and walked out of earshot, Sansa let out an embarrassed giggle. "I wish he hadn't caught us that one time. He'll never let us forget it."

"Let's just be grateful he's disinclined to gossip," Dany rolled her eyes. When she was certain they were alone save the dragons, she leaned over and kissed Sansa sweetly. "I've waited so long to take you on dragonback. I promise you'll love it."

"I'll hold you to that," Sansa teased, before pressing Dany against a wall and melding their lips together. Kissing was new to her and still took getting used to, but Sansa loved the feeling of their mouths pressed together, their tongues shyly meeting. She loved holding Dany in her arms, Dany's fingers stroking her auburn hair, the warmth of Dany's skin against her own...

"We should stop now," Dany pulled away, lips pink and eyes bright, "At this rate we'll never get off the ground."

Heart pounding, Sansa could only nod. Dany always left her overwhelmed and out of breath.

Sansa followed Dany into the stable. Skysinger was wide awake and stretching after the night's slumber. The torchlight danced across the she-dragon's silvery scales, the same shade as her rider's hair. Her crest and members were the palest purple, shifted in soft pink in some lightning. Skysinger settled down as the girls approached, watching them with her curious purple eyes, her head tilted slightly.

"Are you certain she'll let me on?" Sansa asked, nervous.

"She will if I desire it," Dany had no uncertainty in her voice.

At Dany's command, the she-dragon allowed them to get on. Dany mounted first and Sansa copied her movement. Even though the saddle, the dragon's scales were warm to the touch. When Skysinger rose to her full height, Sansa clutched Dany's shoulder tightly. Sansa tried to tell herself that riding a dragon was no different than riding a horse, but their distance from the ground would not allow her to believe it.

It was humbling, in a way, to be atop a dragon. Skysinger was older than them both, even older than Sansa's father, yet she allowed them on her shoulders. She had been one of the first dragons to hatch since the Dance, born in the ruins of Summerhall when Aegon V restored the honor of his house. He lost his wife, sons, daughter, and best friend for that miracle. Small wonder he had named his mount Sorrow.

Dany asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I shall ever be," Sansa replied, stamping down her nervousness.

Skysinger beat her wings and rose through one of the great dragon gates, a gaping mouth of bronze and iron that opened to a wild, blue sky. Sansa's heart lurched when the dragon's feet left the group, and she took them higher and higher into the sky. Sansa was seated behind Dany, her arms tight around her waist.

"You're safe with me," Dany assured her.

Sansa pressed a kiss to the back of Dany's neck, "I know."

Below them King's Landing sprawled out beside the mouth of the Blackwater Rush. The walls of the city looked odd from this height, Sansa, thought, strangely flat and thin when she knew them to be tall and thick on the ground. Everything looked so small, even the Red Keep. The sun began to rise above the horizon as Skysinger rose higher. Dany directed her southeast along the Kingsroad. It took hardly any time for the edges of the Kingswood to reach their sight.

As her fear fled from her, Sansa marveled at the sights below her, her eyes fixed to the ground swiftly falling behind them as Skysinger took on speed. Sansa felt so at peace in the sky, with her cheek resting on Dany's back. Once more she thanks the gods that Grandfather Rickard had insisted on bringing her to court as a companion for the Targaryen princesses. Rhaenys was admirable and Visenya was endearing. Daenerys...Dany was magnetic. Charming, funny, kind, all that was good in the world.

Sansa was utterly infatuated. She had not known that she could love a girl as she could a boy, until the first time she felt Dany's lips on her own. It was new and exciting and frightening. Sansa didn't know what the future might hold for them, but she didn't care so long as Dany was by her side.

After three hours in the air, Dany landed Skysinger along the banks of the Wendwater River so they could all rest and stretch their sore muscles. Sansa and Dany ate bread, cheese, and dried strips of pork beneath the shade of a tall oak. Obscured by a tall thicket, they began kissing again, with only the dragon as a witness.

"I wish we would stay like this forever," Dany moaned between kisses. She sat on Sansa's lap, her thighs on either side of her hips, her silvery hair loose around her shoulders.

Sansa traced the curse of Dany's cheekbone with one finger, her other hand resting on the small of Dany's back. "As do I. But if we don't get moving, we'll never get to Storm's End."

Dany laughed and leaned forward, knocked Sansa onto the dry, soft earth.

"Hey!" Sansa cried.

Instead of replying, Dany bent down for a deep, long kiss. So sweet, so slow that it made Sansa's head spin and her knees turn to water. Dany's hair mixed with her own, silver and auburn. Sansa's wits left her. She forgot the dragon, the river, the sky. The world shrank down to Dany's lips and the weight of her slim, warm body on top of Sansa.

There was a brief pause, as Sansa and Dany stared lovingly into each other's eyes, seeing nothing but sapphire and amethyst.

"I'm sure the Baratheons can wait a while longer," Dany whispered impishly, before she kissed Sansa again.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned and I wrote it all in one sitting, so sorry if it's a little sloppy and rushed. If you're waiting for the next chapter of 'Mother of Wolves', don't worry, I'm working on it. I just hit a bout of writer's block, but I am still working on it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
